


printed fate

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Their soulmarks can be words or images, tho in this their soulmark is a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: they find each other in the end-or alternatively titled: everyone wants yuto as their soulmate, all yuto wants is to find his, and yamada wishes yuto is his soulmate but doesn't dare to wish.





	printed fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts), [Narqissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/gifts).



> this is for nia because i'm so sorry for always asking you for help with getting things ;w;
> 
> and also for niña because like i said in the previous fic because you are indulging me in the prompt ;____; and like a thank you for spurring me into writing for them again.
> 
> this is also for Ran because thank you for the yoi stickers on LINE T___T
> 
> rusty af, not beta'd, though it's passed through MSWords.
> 
>  
> 
> _((also happy birthday hime! ♥ yamada's gonna be my hime no matter what people say, and yes i know i'm late))_

“So, do you have your soulmark already?” A voice breaks the chattering amongst everyone, and eyes are all on him. It makes Yamada squirm in his seat, uncomfortable with the attention he is getting. He slouches more into his seat, fingers rubbing his right forearm as a habit.

 

The person that asked him is a girl from another school, and Yamada isn’t comfortable sharing something so personal with people he _just_ met. But he can’t do anything else because he _did_ agree to this group date in the first place.

 

“Yama-chan?” From the other end of the table – two seats away from Yamada – Yuto leans nearer to the table to look at Yamada. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Yuto-kun.” Yamada waves it off with a weak smile.

 

Yuto’s the only reason why he’s here at this group date. Something about being interested in this girl from the other university and that she would be more comfortable if it wasn’t just them alone, so he organised a group date. Yamada wasn’t supposed to be here though. Yuto was missing one more person for the group date, and it just so happen that Yamada was seated beside him during that particular class they had together _(the only class they had together. What other common things would they have? Yamada majors in Literature, and Yuto belongs to Chemistry)_. He doesn’t know what overcame him to agree, but here he is.

 

“So, do you?” The girl presses again. From the tone of her voice, Yamada knows that he isn’t going to be able to back out of this without actually answering. He can lie, but deep inside, it would feel like he is ashamed of his soulmate _(and he is definitely not, no matter who it is, even if he has a crush on a certain Nakajima right now)_.

 

Rubbing circles against his right arm, Yamada nods. “Yeah, I do.” He tries to sound nonchalant, covering up his anxiety and uncomfort from sharing about his soulmark. From the corner of his eyes, Yamada sees Yuto’s expression change. But when he turns to look at the other man, he is just smiling as usual.

 

 _‘Maybe it’s just me.’_ Yamada thought, shrugging away the feeling.

 

“So, you’ve met your soulmate!” The same girl pushes on, leaning against the table with her elbows as she tries to move nearer to Yamada. “Aren't both of you lovey-dovey? To be able to find your soulmate so quickly.” Her eyelids fluttered, totally ignoring that one guy is out of the playing field for this group date, more interested to discuss about the romantic nature of soulmarks and soulmates.

 

Yamada blinks at her. All eyes are on him right now, waiting for him to share about his soulmate and himself. He understands why are they so curious though, and he definitely will be the same if it wasn't for the fact that he has his soulmark.

 

Soulmarks only appear when soulmates meet. They are matching words or images engraved into their skin like tattoos, most of the time painless, while others might have a tiny sting. The painlessness of the process makes it difficult for people to remember who is their soulmate, until they keep meeting and notice their matching soulmarks. Many would hope that their process will sting a little, so that they would know immediately when their soulmark appear _(right at the exact moment they see their soulmate for their first time)_ , but that is still a minority.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Yamada awkwardly smiles as he shrinks back. “I … don't know who they are.” His voice trails off as he looks down at the table.

 

There is a chorus of ‘Oh’s before someone else asks when did he get his soulmark. His cheeks are red and he's fidgeting on his seat.

 

“Isn't that a personal question?” Yuto’s voice cuts in, and Yamada exhales the air he didn't know that he was holding onto.

 

“What’s the matter? It’s not like it will harm him, Nakajima.” The guy sitting beside Yuto nudges him on the arm, backing up the girl. Yamada knows that he is trying to score points with her, and he almost don't feel angry.

 

Almost.

 

Like Yuto said, asking about soulmarks and soulmates are private. Most people will only share after discussing with their soulmates, seeing that the soulmark belongs to both of them. And since Yamada has no idea who is soulmate is despite having a soulmark, he doesn't feel comfortable to sharing it.

 

Will his soulmate mind if he said a general time? He isn't sure himself when it appeared specifically, since it has been there for a long time.

 

“I -” Yamada starts, and all eyes are back at him. “I don't know when, but it has been a long time.” He can almost feel the burn of their gaze on him.

 

“Yamada, you sure it isn't a tattoo you got when you were drunk?” A snicker. His face scrunched up in disgust that someone would even _suggest_ that.

 

“Many people get tattoos to cover their soulmarks. Or even get a tattoo because they _don't_ have one.” Another guy pitches in, the smirk on his face is one of malice, and Yamada knows what he is trying to imply.

 

He feels anger bubbling under his skin, and Yamada doesn't know how strong his mental bond is with his soulmate, but if it is strong, maybe his soulmate would be able to feel his anger too. He stands up abruptly, and at the same time, someone slammed their hand on the table. Turning his head, he sees Yuto growling. “I don’t think Yama-chan needs to get a tattoo to tell people that he has a soulmate.” Sneering, Yuto spat, “Unlike you.”

 

The atmosphere at the table is tense and a girl tries to break them off. Yamada still feels anger, but he knows it isn’t his. He feels grateful that Yuto is standing up for him, but he can still feel anger bubbling under his skin.

 

And all the possibilities flashes through Yamada’s head, eyes widening at the possibility.

 

His soulmate.

 

What are the chances that his soulmate is also feeling angry at the same time? And such a strong emotion to be passed on through their mental bond.

 

 _‘Is it possible?’_ Yamada thought to himself.

 

He lets himself play with the thought for a little. It’s not something that he hasn't thought of before and it scares Yamada. He hopes _(with all his might)_ that it can be real – that his soulmate can be a certain Nakajima Yuto – but what are the chances of him being blessed and lucky?

 

The noise around him becomes soft and muted as Yamada allows them to argue it out about tattoos and soulmarks.

 

He doesn't have the strength to continue.

 

The group date ends on a sour note and Yamada has no idea how he got himself home.

 

* * *

 

Nakajima Yuto.

 

One of the hottest guy on campus, according to the female cohort, and Yamada agrees to that. Many of the female students wished that Yuto is their soulmate but none of them have the luck.

 

It’s not like no one tried.

 

Yuto is known for having multiple tattoos on his body. They stretch down from his arms and torso, even a few on his long legs and neck. The black contrast on his skin, and each one of them look exactly like a soulmark.

 

And that is the mystery of Nakajima Yuto.

 

No one knows if he already has his soulmark, seeing that he is covered in tattoos. There had been instances where girls got tattoos matching Yuto’s and going up to him to say that they are his soulmate.

 

Each one of them were turned down with a smile and the same phrase from him, “Now we have matching tattoos. I hope that your soulmark will appear soon.”

 

Yamada does not know why Yuto is so comfortable with revealing most of his tattoos, seeing that the other boy wears short sleeves or sleeveless shirts when it’s weather appropriate. It is also the reason why many girls manage to copy a tattoo onto their body.

 

The guessing game continues, and with so many tattoos on his body, no one has managed to figure out which one is Yuto’s soulmark _(or if his soulmark is already there)_.

 

Compared to Yuto, Yamada hides his soulmark with care, often opting to wear long sleeves, no matter the weather.

 

“Is it because of your soulmark?” Yuto asks one scorching day, pointing out that Yamada is too heavily clothed for the weather. “Is it on your right arm?”

 

He blinks at Yuto for a while before nodding. It’s been a few days since the group date, and he really isn’t surprised that Yuto is curious about his soulmark _(everyone is curious, but if it’s Yuto who is asking him about it, Yamada feels like he doesn’t mind sharing even just a little about it)_.

 

“It’s a word?” Yuto continues to guess. His tone is light, giving Yamada enough space, letting him know that it is fine if he doesn’t answer.

 

Yamada hums as he looks down Yuto’s arm, “It is. A lucky guess?” He’s seen Yuto’s tattoos many times, but this is the first when he is close enough to figure out each and every one of them _(a rose, roman numbers, and more)_.

 

“Maybe. Should I guess the word too?” Yuto doesn’t move away his arm away from Yamada’s gaze.

 

“Go ahead.” Soulmarks are either images or words that describe the soulmate’s relationship with each other. Yamada doesn’t feel like this fits him, he can’t see how he fits this word. Maybe his soulmate will, but this isn’t him. His eyes continue to trace the length of Yuto’s arm, admiring the black ink snaking on his skin.

 

It’s then that Yamada catches something familiar. “Beautiful?”

 

“Nope.” Yamada pushes his glasses up, squinting his eyes. Yuto allows him.

 

“Funny?”

 

“When is the last time you heard a joke from me?”

 

He feels a squeeze in his heart, his breath hitching as he recognises what he sees as familiar. And Yuto says his next guess at the same time. “Inspiration.”

 

It isn’t a question. Yuto said it like he knows exactly what Yamada’s soulmark spelled. He looks up at Yuto so quickly, shock apparent in his eyes. He opens his mouth, only to close it again, not trusting his voice at the moment. Yamada reaches out to Yuto’s arm, and Yuto moves closer to him. In the midst of his tattoos, Yamada thumbs on a word on his right forearm.

 

“Can I see it?” Yuto’s voice is soft, almost pleading. He’s reaching out to Yamada’s arm, and Yamada allows him, nodding just in case Yuto misses his small physical gesture. Long fingers hook the long sleeve of his shirt up his arm, revealing his soulmark _(their soulmark)_. He can feel Yuto’s finger rubbing along the word against his skin, and it is a surreal feeling.

 

Is this real? Is he Yuto’s soulmate? Or is that another one of Yuto’s tattoos?

 

But he wouldn’t have known what his soulmark reads if it isn’t Yuto’s soulmark too.

 

Yamada continues looking down at Yuto’s arm, looking at the word being surrounded by so many other tattoos. “You knew?”

 

He can see Yuto shaking his head from the corner of his eye. “I had a hunch.” After a pause, he continues, “At the group date.” It doesn’t count as an explanation, but it is enough of one for Yamada. It _explains_ just enough, about the flare of anger that he knew wasn’t his.

 

“You felt it?” _The anger_ , Yamada meant to say but he knows he doesn’t have to.

 

He is replied by a nod from Yuto. “And surprise after that. I was angry at that time myself. They were very rude to you and your soulmate.”

 

“You mean you.”

 

It elicits a laughter out of Yuto, and Yamada enjoys seeing his eyes crinkle from laughter. “Yes,” Yuto manages to say between chuckles. “But I didn’t know at that time.” Their hands are now clasped together, fingers intertwined as they sit too close to each other on the bench outside the lecture hall under the sweltering weather.

 

“I wasn’t feeling surprised at that time, and I saw surprise in your eyes that night. It kinds of click.” Yuto continues.

 

“I’m just glad that my soulmate is you, Yama-chan.”

 

Yamada feels his heart ballooning, with Yuto holding his hand like he’s something very precious. Like any more pressure on him will break him. “Do you remember when your, I mean _our_ soulmark appeared?”

 

“That’s at least seven years ago, isn’t it?” Yuto traces his thumb against his own soulmark.

 

“I was moving away, and since I didn’t want to at that time, I ran to the playground to cry.”

 

He doesn’t see Yamada’s eye widening, until he feels the tug on his hand to look up. “You are that kid? The one crying on the swing set?”

 

“Yeap, that’s me.” Yuto smiles back. “And I guess you are the pretty girl that approached me.” Yamada can hear that Yuto is teasing, and he pulls his hand away, groaning into his hands as he tries to cover his face.

 

“Stop it.” His voice is muffled, and Yamada tries to shrink smaller so that he can hide from Yuto. “It’s not within my control that my mother liked to dress me up as a girl when I was younger.” He tries to move further away from Yuto on the bench, only to be pulled back – back against chest – by Yuto’s strong arms.

 

Yamada can feel Yuto breathing down his neck, and it’s supposed to be uncomfortable – awkward – seeing that they aren’t close, save for the fact that they are soulmates. But it isn’t uncomfortable _(maybe save from the heat)_. He feels at home and safe. Lips are against the back of his neck, and Yamada tries to swat Yuto away. He knows that they are gaining stares from people walking by, and he knows how well the gossip circle of the campus work.

 

“And here I was, thinking that my soulmate is a really cute girl.”

 

“Are you regretting now?”

 

He can feel Yuto shaking his head from behind him, and Yamada allows himself to lean back against Yuto’s frame. “I’d never change my soulmate for anything.”

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take even a day before the whole campus has heard about the two of them. Yamada tries not to think about it too much, and it’s comforting when Yuto squeezes his hand while they walk through the corridors of the campus. He can feel so many eyes trailing after his arm, whispers being amplified with so many people doing it.

 

He is now wearing Yuto’s short sleeve shirt _(“Why do you even have a change of clothes in your bag?” “I was intending to play sports, but you should wear it. It’s too warm for long sleeves.” “But -” “I’m fine with showing our soulmark, Yama-chan. It’s only fair.”_ Since I’ve been showing it even before I’ve met you, is something Yuto didn’t say. _“Fine.”)_ , and his soulmark is out for everyone to see for the first time.

 

_‘Is that?’_

 

_‘Maybe it’s just a tattoo.’_

 

_‘What if it’s real?’_

 

_‘Someone actually guessed Nakajima’s soulmark.’_

 

_‘Who knew Yamada had his eyes on Nakajima.’_

 

Each and every whisper feels so loud for Yamada, and he casts his head down, allowing Yuto to drag him along.

 

It’s only in the confines of Yamada’s dorm room that he starts to relax. He’s quickly pulled into a hug, and their sweaty skin feels uncomfortable against each other _(despite the air-conditioning in his room)_. “Don’t listen to them.” Yuto mummers into his hair.

 

“Don’t do that, I’m all sweaty.” Yamada pushes Yuto lightly, but Yuto doesn’t budge. “It’s hard not to listen to them, you know?”

 

“I know. But you are my soulmate.” Each syllabus is emphasised to show his point, and it makes Yamada smile.

 

“I need some getting used to that idea.” Yamada chuckles. “After all, so many has tried to be your soulmate.”

 

“And none of them are.”

 

There’s a comfortable silence between them, the only sound in the room being the soft hum of the air conditioner.

 

“Why the tattoos?” Yamada manages to pull away from Yuto, sitting down on the two-seater sofa he managed to squeeze into the small dorm room. Yuto follows suit, and they allow their legs to tangle together while they try to cool down from the weather.

 

“You know how people try to be my soulmate?” Yamada nods.

 

“It’s not something that started only in University.” A bitter smile lingers on Yuto’s lips, and Yamada gets it.

 

“There has been people since middle school trying to _be_ my soulmate, but I know that it isn’t them. But that’s only after dating them for a while thinking that ‘I’ve finally found them’.”

 

Yuto recounted on how he suddenly found two marks on the girls that he dated, finding out that his soulmark on them was actually tattooed onto them. That their _actual_ soulmark appeared and that they are not his soulmate

 

“So I went to get a few tattoos on my arm, and it doesn’t stop.” Yamada knows that _it_ referred to people trying to be his soulmate, and he can feel his heart aching for his soulmate. “And the number of tattoos increased too.”

 

Leaning in, Yamada pulls Yuto’s arm towards him, the latter moving nearer to a more comfortable position. He rubs small circles along the different tattoos on Yuto’s skin, each with appreciation. All these tattoos that protected their soulmark.

 

“You wouldn’t need to get any new ones now then.” Yamada jokes a little, and Yuto smiles, reaching out to wipe the tear that at the corner of Yamada’s eye.

 

“Yeah, because I’ve got you now.”

 

It hasn’t even been a day since they found each other. There are so many other things that they don’t know about each other.

 

But somehow, they know that it will all be alright.

 

Because they are fated soulmates after all.

 

_(It’s only later that they realise why their soulmark writes ‘inspiration’. They are both competitive in nature, and with how Yamada start to climb up the literature field with novels after novels coming out, Yuto is determined to have his own breakthrough._

 

_The meaning of their soulmark only settles down in their mind when a brainless conversation turned out to help Yuto have a realisation on his theory, only to start testing out that such a chemical compound will work. They inspire each other, spurring each other to work better._

  
_They complete each other.)_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i'm sorry for this. it feels so flimsy and it wasn't how i want to write it but it covers all the points i wanted to write. it would've been longer but then time constrain and inspiration fall short isn't helping.
> 
> i hope both of you don't mind this fic ;;;;
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this!
> 
> alternatively you can catch me at [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/basashichigo)
> 
> it will also mean a lot if you can [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/rikotan) ♥


End file.
